DISTURBED: The Syndicate Falls
by atarek0097
Summary: Okay, this is 2nd Part of DISTRURBED. For those who read the 1st part get ready for more action& romance But For those who didn't read Part 1.. It's okay, you'll find out all you need to know and you'll like it very much check in to see the summary
1. Chapter 1

**Yuu was the normal type kid but after several incidents.. sick with brain tumour He had to give up on everything and become the fearsome LITTLE BASTARD, an underground king in his territory, owning underdogs doing his dark deeds.. Blackmailing other gangsters.. Controlling whoever in his way.. Is all of that for leverage or is there a personal agenda**

 **Watch Yuu in his war against The Syndicate –drug dealing organization-**

 **New allies appear.. Others change sides. The Syndicate King appears. New characters debut.**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 1**

 **In A Fancy Wide Restaurant (By the Sea),**

2 men walked into the VIP room to see a large man eating his deluxe meal, "Dragon-san, It was a slight mistake & we are searching for the one responsible" Nishiyama said, while the other was Daisy, standing calmly. The -calm with scary aura- man pointed at his cub. Nishiyama quickly grabbed it for him

Dragon kept pouring the hot water inside the cub till it overflowed and burnt Nishiyama's hands

Dragon glared at Nishiyama "Daisy, what was that ?"

"Dragon-san, we are still searching for what'd happened"

"Till when you are keeping on that failure ?!"

Nishiyama dropped the cub from Hotness "Boss. one more chance, there will be no mistakes"

"You've been saying that since 2 months ago. I ain't gonna buy that. I wanna know why our last 3 operations went ridiculously bad ?"

"Dragon-san. give us more time, I think I found some lead about who is responsible ?"

"Thats your last chance or I'm gonna move by myself"

"Okay sir, have a nice time"

The 2 men walked out Nishiyama shouted on Daisy "why didn't you tell him about the _masked man_ ?"

"What are you talking about ?" Nonchalantly retorted

" _The men told us that... a man banged into the deal kept shooting at both sides_ _?_ _, They said he was wearing a black mask, covering half of his face -mouth & nose- only his eyes were like a night full of stars_"

Daisy turned to him with a glare " **Do you want him to kill us ?** "

"Huh !, Do you know the masked boy?!"

"Not yet, but I think I have an idea about his identity"

"No way. Do you think ... but we destroyed him. It has been _3 years"_

"I'm not sure, He wasn't the type who would rise again... that

 **Little Bastard (Yuu)"**

* * *

 **《** _Thanks for the compliment_ **》**

A boy sitting on a roof of a hostel said these words while eavesdropping them through devices..

(Ring ring)

Yuu put down his earpiece & put on his hand-free hearing a yelling

" **Yuu** , where are you ?, I'm still waiting" Woman's voice

The boy went to the woman's house, who happened to be _Shima.._ wearing a silver Night gown looking dolly for him to sleep together

... Later

"Do you think,... thats right ?" he said

"What do you mean ?, you don't love me ?"

"I'm talking about you,... sex between co-workers is no good"

"But you are not a police officer? You are my spy, Only mine" She held him firmly

The boy looked in her eyes "I got you a present"

He gave her a beautiful pair of earrings made of gyms

"Thanks Yuu, about your next move , Will you appear in the next operation, that man _Dragon_... he is no a small fry"

"Don't worry"

"Ah, there is an officer in my department wanted to meet you. I told him I will discuss with you first, his name is _Shiratori"_

"Okay its better to have more allies... its getting late, better to go now"

After Yuu had left, the woman put her clothes on & quickly went out to see a man sitting all high "So, will he show up ?"

"Yes, he will... **_Dragon-san_** "

* * *

At another motel

Yuu got a call

"Goodnight Onozki-san... Don't worry that accomplice of yours with green hair gave **_it_** to me"

"Call me Yuu , you are young and quick witted. I was right when I chose you... meet me 2.00 am at Sakuragi-Cho district"

"2.00.. ! That's is now"

"I'm waiting"

The 2 men met personally and sat away from people's sights

"I never thought the Little Bastard will look like this"

"Like what !"

"You know, you seem more happy and serious, also fashionable with this black hair of yours"

"Don't worry, I was once like you thought in your head, gloomy & ...*he held his head* I don't wanna talk about my misery.

Shiratori, -young man in his twenties with serious look and strong determination, Still has his sharp edge- I knew you have been chasing the syndicate for 2 years with shima"

"Yes, she is my senpai in the department" -his superior-

"Thats why if I asked you to shoot her dead, will you?"

The man's look changed

"I've to make sure that she really switched sides and betrayed us. if you have no evidence, I won't do her"

"You really are smart, go to Tokyo... find that girl" he showed him chizuru's image "and give her that phone"

"Its the same, just like I thought... you coded those phones"

"Yes and every time we talk seriously, it will be on that phone. if not, I will call on Shima's phone"

"I knew you are misleading her but that's dangerous if you lied all the times. The deal is tomorrow night"

"Don't worry I told her that I will appear, and I will" Yuu said with a devilish grin on his face

* * *

Next day

Shiratori travelled to Tokyo while Yuu prepared himself for his big entrance

Later at night [at the harbour], 2 groups of people gathered beside the containers to the exchange Meanwhile the boy was sitting on the top of a container watching the whole scene from above beside him Smoke gun, field glasses, and a phone .

Yuu took the phone and called someone while holding the field glasses, watching a man from the gangs replying to his call

"Hello Mabuchi-san"

"Sorry, babe. I'm busy right now"

"James Bernard: FBI agent... don't talk or make any sudden moves to attract suspicion we knew that the syndicate is funding you but I didn't come to ask for your cooperation, I'm seriously threatening you, we have your son so you literately do what I say"

"Okay, I will" the man listened to every word Yuu said and he exactly did what he asked

When the gas bombs were thrown from no where, Mabuchi began shooting fire in air

An uproar happened and when the smoke went out. The 2 cases -money & drugs- were missing

Yuu is walking alone in the dark street. three thugs bounced on him "Hey little kid. your money hand it all..." Yuu quietly gave'em his money then one of them grabbed his arm "that watch, take it off" . Yuu suddenly remembered his one year with agon then he looked smiling sadly to him " _sorry but that's Agon's watch_ "

he swiftly grabbed his hand & pulled it to his side then he punched his face strongly., He looked to the other men "thanks for being here, you know I didn't move a lot in that deal so I gotta have my daily workout on you. lets roll..."

* * *

 **The devil is back. Yuu began his fighting Dragon avenging his family and those who cared about him**

 **Feel free to review..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon is pulling all the tricks he got to destroy Yuu. What's Yuu's resolve.. read to know**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 2**

 **Few Days passed** , Yuu walked into a bar... a beautiful -brown haired girl at Yuu's age but younger than him came and sit by him "Vodka" she ordered. Yuu looked to her to see her sad face black eyes his older-self suddenly flashed through his head, the girl ordered more and more till she got so drunk then she wracked the place shouting here and there till Yuu pitied the girl and took her out until she got sober.

The girl woke up to feel a muscled thin tough shoulder backing her up. She looked to up to glimpse a sleeping poor soul even poorer than her

Yuu opened his eyes faintly..

"What.. ! Sorry, did you. Why did you take care of someone like me?" The girl gasped

He put up a small smile that made the girl exclaim "why shouldn't I take care of my drinking mate"

"So I did something back there"

"You mean shouting and getting in fights. Except that, no, nothing at all" he smiled

"Okay another time..."

"Yuu.., pleasure to meet you" Yuu called

"Youko, that's my name"

Each went on his way

Yuu walked away till he stopped under the shades of a large tree

"Hello little bastard" A spooky voice called from behind

"Shut up Yagi" both boys looked intensely at each other then they laughed

"Long time no see, Yuu" Smiled Yagi with Suspicious aura, Mysterious hood on his head. He _matured_ more than before

"yeah, How have you been ?"

"good. We always meet on dark nights, don't we?" smiled Yagi funnily

"Sorry for always involving you in such situations"

Yagi looked in his eyes "Don't say that, you saved my life back there. I trust you, Yuu"

"!?"

" _I knew it when I didn't die. The bullet missed perfectly_... _But I never thought you'd be such great marksman_ "

" _You thought a lot of things back then..."_

"I will always be here for you"

"Thanks" Yuu smiled radically which made Yagi say "You've changed!"

"It's all thanks to my **_Master_**. He took care of me all these 3 years, he trained me well, he helped me a lot"

"Why don't you drop that thing about revenge?"

"... I have to do it for myself, for agon and for my **Master** "

"That man Shiratori, why did you involve another one, couldn't you just take them down by yourself"

"Shima already met my family"

"I'm here I can protect them in your place"

"Shiratori is our joker, since he never appeared before. The syndicate most likely doesn't have any data about him"

"But shima..."

"Don't worry on my behalf. Just worry about yours, bring me whatever you know about that girl" He showed him an image of a sleeping girl on his mobile

"Okay"

"Be careful she robbed me a sec. Ago"

"Whaaaat!"

"The phone, my fake one"

"Why don't you ask the officer?"

"he has other things on his end"

"Okay and about what you ordered before I already get The Amount. I'll install it once I return to Tokyo.. Did you tell chizuru?"

"No and its better that way"

"...Yuu. After your revenge you better have **It** , its not too late"

...the boy held his head with a painful smile "okay, later"

* * *

 **"** **SAY THAT AGAIN"**

"We're extremely sorry, dragon-san"

Nishiyama standing by Daisy, Daisy bowed too "we..."

"No more excuses. You both are _exposed_ cards, you been burnt whatever you do is your business. Never appear in front of me again... one of you betrayed me. Till he falls, don't show your faces"

Both men went out the meeting's room and walked outside a large building

"What did he mean by that, Daisy?"

"He is testing us if we will turn on him"

"Why didn't he kill us ?"

"Cuz he already made his move"

"What will you do now?"

"Stay low and wait for orders"

Later a woman entered the meeting's room

"Shima are you changing sides!" growled the man

Shima stood trembling in her place

"I swear I'm not, he said he will appear but I don't know"

"He appeared and didn't appear in the same time"

"I'm sorry"

 **"** **I'm putting you on sleep, Stay low"**

* * *

 **Next day** _, Yuu was drinking in some Bar, That's when he heard a familiar voice reaching him from behind_

"Is that you, Yuu?"

"Youko! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet you" ..the girl exclaimed "Haa!"

"Lets have a drink"

The 2 teens drank much then went on a walk in the park "Hey Youko lets exchange phones"

The girl gave him her number and then they took a little nap on a bench in that moment Youko tried to steal Yuu's phone but when she turned, she saw him gazing widely at her

"Uh! thats not what it seems" She stood away

"I'm listening" Yuu waving to her to sit again

"I'm in debt for some bad people thats why I stole your phone, I don't have anyone, I'm always scared and alone and yesterday was the first time I woke up to see someone really took care of me. I'm sorry I'll make sure that we won't meet again" ... she stood to run but Yuu held her "Do you have a place to sleep ?"

"No"

"Me too. yosh (Okay), come with me" they both kept their walk till Dawn broke... then she said

"Thanks for today, I have to go"

The girl went away while Yagi met Yuu and gave him a file

"What did you find?"

"Her real name is shiokara Yuma, Her state is much like you"

Yuu looked to him "I will take that as a compliment, I guess"

They continued their talk much longer about her state, after that Yuu sighed...

"So one snuck at the night and the other was parted by death"

"Beside.. She is breing hunted by Some Shark money"

"And her little sister _sei_ !"

"Right now, That Man is holding her sister as a captive. She is working for him to save her sister"

"Do you know How long has it been ?"

"Dunno, but her little sister is now 11.. And She is now round your age"

"Well, I'll think of sth... See you_" Yuu turned as leaving but

Yagi grabbed his arm "Don't think about it, this kindness of yours might kill you"

"Don't worry I made a promise and I've gotten **_Stronger_** "

* * *

 **What promise Yuu is talking about. And what is making Yagi objecting too much on Yuu's plan**

 **Next chapter.. Yuu** **Youko Romance blooms**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter.. 3**

 ** _Next Night_** Yuu waited in front of the bar for his date -that's what he thought- Suddenly he heard a Shouting He walked to the Side Street to see Youko was arguing with some men but they left as people began gathering

"Yuu, what are you doing here ?" Youko glimpsed the boy

"I was waiting for you"

The girl looked away "Sorry.. I'll have to go" Youko packed up herself & left away But Yuu walking behind her openly -Few metres away- She stopped in the street..

"Stop Following me" She shouted

"Okay, I'll"

Youko continued on her way while Yuu kept following her. Youko turned to him glaring. Yuu stopped smiling " _I'm not following you, I'm walking you home"_

Youko turned her back to him before shouting or more like crying

"Okay, I got it I'm a thief but I don't need that pity"

"Do you have a place to sleep?"

"I said I don't want your pity"

"Okay I won't so then live with me" Yuu pulled her & walked to a motel. he booked a room for a night

"You live here"

"No, just freeloading"

"Okay just for tonight"

* * *

Next day the girl woke up to see Yuu is prepared and looking at her smiling "Hurry up hurry up" he said with a smile

"What is going on?"

"Let's go on a date"

"But its still 11 am"

"I'm waiting outside" He walked out

The girl washed her face and got dressed then they both went on their date ... Yuu tried to comfort the girl strongly & make her happy till the girl began smiling and forgetting all her sufferings .

After they had their time. A group of 7 trapped them "Hello Youko, will you come with us for a moment?"

"Youko, don't go"

"Who is that punk?"

"Hey man. She owe us money we need to have a small talk"

They pulled her but Yuu took her forcefully "How much?"

"400 grand $"

"Yuu threw them 400 thousands ¥"

"That's not enough"

"Give us time"

"I had a better idea. Here is my no. I'll call tonight..., Youko"

Yuu took the girl and left after The gang left

"Don't worry"

"But how will you ?"

Yuu turned to face her & held her shoulders firmly and strongly said with confidence

{ _You just shut up & Believe in me_}

 ** _Late at night_**

(Ring-ring)

"Youko is speaking"

"I'm Shibashi, if you wanna repay your debt come to _#$^$#_ Casino Monday at midnight"

Yuu looked to the girl "what did they say ?"

"Midnight, next Monday"

Yuu though in his mind [I've to help her but if I asked money from uncle it may be a trap... I've to do this on my own]

"What we are gonna do now?"

Yuu smiled "now we go..." (ring ring) his phone interrupted their conversation

"Hello who is.." Yuu replied quietly but an answer came forcefully like thunder "Where are you?"

"Shima! how have you been ?"

"I wanna see you come to the police HQ, I'm waiting" -Hung up-

He looked to the girl

"Youko I've to go, I will be back at night, don't go anywhere"

The girl nodded but the moment Yuu went out she bugged the whole place and kept searching for money or anything else then her phone began buzzing

"What did you find Youko?" A Spooky Hoarse voice rose

"Nothing important"

"Keep the hard work. **YOUKO** _Kukuku_ " he laughed devilishly

"I wanna see my sister"

"I knew you would say that, here you are"

A little girl's voice "Nee-chan = (older sister), Are you coming soon?"

 _"_ _Sei,_ are you okay, is everything good?"

"Yes I'm eating well but I miss you"

" _Don't worry, Nee-chan will take you home soon and we will go everywhere having all kinds of fun, I promise_ "

" _I'll wait for You_ "...

"Dragon-san, I've earned his trust and I might knew where he took the stuff of the last deal"

"Kukuku. Don't betray me.. you knew the results"

* * *

Yuu entered the meeting room inside the police HQ

"You are late. That's officer Shiratori who I told you about"

"Nice to meet you Onozki-san"

"Yuu, its"

"Shiratori can you spare us a min. Alone!"

"Yes"

( _Step step_ )

"What's wrong Shima? You seem nervous"

"You didn't appear in that last deal"

"No, I appeared"

"So where's the money and the stuff"

Yuu stopped for a moment of thinking then a smirk curled up on his lip "The stuff has been flushed into the sea. **the money I already spent it"**

 **"** Damn. You'd to bring it to me.. for the case **"**

"Its not my fault, Next time. I've to go.."

"Yuu wait..." She called but Yuu just left. The woman threw away the files from her desk in a moment of anger "Damn it" she sighed

* * *

 **The Next** ** _Monday_**

Shibashi came and took the guys to a Grand _Casino_

"Where is the money?"

Yuu opened a case "Thats 400 grand $"

"Yuu, where did you get that?"

The men looked surprised to the boy.

Yuu grabbed Youko's hand "then we're going"

2 men blocked the way "not too fast" Shibashi said

"You did great paying us that debt but there is still a problem"

"There is no problem Yuu already had your money" Youko shouted

"What about the **_Benefit_**?"

"There is no thing like this" Shibashi smirked

"No, There was a 12% per year so since your old man took the money..12 in 6 years..., which mean 288 grand $"

The girl shouted in anger "That's absurd there is no way I can repay you..."

"No, there's a way. you can play with that money all you want in the casino tell you repay us"

"Ha!"

"Today we got a Feast inside, All betting high. You can do it"

The girl went with them into The Noisy High-lively, Red coloured Casino.. Wealthy men with their hostess are sitting everywhere, Having fun.. Drinking & wasting themselves fully to sat on a poker table. The girl went to the farthest table in the Casino where the men guided her & began watching while Yuu is observing from far with a thought in his mind [ _by this they are sinking her in debts for life_ ] . The game began and more people participated till **Daisy** entered the Casino & walked to that same table & sat. Yuu stood up, approached the girl, She startled "what are you doing Yuu ?" He laughed preying Daisy with his eyes "SWITCH"

Yuu looked in Daisy's eyes "long time no see. You didn't give up after all"

"I couldn't, I made a promise"

"But I really didn't recognize you when I entered, you changed"

"I'll take it that as a complement"

"So ..What did you find in your running ?"

"I kept looking for answers till I met him, my master"

"Hmph.. I can see what did you learn from him... getting more naive"

Yuu laughed "Hahahahaha, he tells Stories about... a Boy lived alone with his younger sister & his father in a remote place. The boy loved his sister a lot but unfortunately the boy was acquaintance with extreme thugs who was dealing with drugs. The boy got involved in a major deal but it went wrong & the other side wanted the revenge, they blew the boy's home the boy lost his sister In the Detonation. He ran away leaving his old man a lone searching for Revenge but He foolishly lost his way"

"That was an awful story" Daisy said. Yuu calmly whipped all the cards off the table with one slam

Daisy looked "settling this way is more our style" as he put a gun on the table the whole casino is watching in excitement.

"Why are you so confident, Yuu?"

"Cuz I'm gonna fulfil my promise"

Both men stared in each other eyes for a while, till Daisy bounced to take the pistol, Yuu swiftly took a step back while kicking the table in Daisy's abdomen to make him fell back. The gun went flying towards Yuu's position. Yuu caught it in mid-air & pointed it at Daisy and was about to shoot but suddenly the police barged in the casino and arrested most of the criminals Daisy & his men and the shark loaners

Yuu looked "Shima !, what are you doing here ?"

"We had a call from someone saying that there's a deal taking part here"

Yuu in his mind ' _Someone ratted on Daisy, they abandoned him... that might be more good'_

* * *

 **Daisy been cut out, was it Yuu's plan or what..**

 **Feel free to review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuu treats her good though he knows the truth but still.. Youko is under Dragon's mercy.. is she going to follow her heart or stay undercover**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 4**

 ** _Later,_** **At another Den**

"Nishiyama, Boss wanna see you" A man came asking for Nishiyama who was shivering in fear

"..."

Nishiyama walked into another room keeping his eyes down, Daring not to look in the eyes of the man in front of him "Dragon-san"

"Nishiyama, Daisy was caught, you heard !"

"What.. I don't know"

"Come clean with me_"

"I pitched him out.." -Gulped Nishiyama in terror-

"You didn't deny -kukuku"

"Dragon-san, he was the reason of the failure of the past 3 deals. he even couldn't complete his job in Tokyo. He deceived you since that"

"Hahahahahahhahahah"

"Don't tell me, you knew I'm setting him a trap and allowed me"

"Yes, Daisy got dull .but you... your ambition will take you more levels up"

"Thanks, Dragon-san. I'll never fail you"

" _Get prepare we'll Return tonight... back to the_ _ **Capital**_ "

* * *

 ** _In a self-service -beef- restaurant in a distant area_**

"Yuu, what are we doing here ?" Youko asked

"Celebrating your freedom" he smiled

The girl looked in her phone message -secretively- # Kill him #

"Youko, you seem unhappy !, Is it because that fire guns and all these ruckus... It surprised me, too"

The girl looked down "Yuu, lets play a game, Its called a lying game... whoever lies better win"

"Did we start ?"

"Yes"

"Okay.. Actually. I'm not Yuu. I'm the illegitimate child of Al Pacino & I'm an undercover agent for the CIA to investigate the attacks of the aliens on earth, Hhhhh"

"Hmph, My turn. I'm not what I seem. I approached you on purpose for surveillance, Min. Ago I got a mssg. to kill you. Hahaha sth. Like that"

Yuu stopped for a sec.

"Hahaha You fooled me good I lose this game"

(Ring ring) Yuu ignored his phone & walked away from the stall. He stopped after hearing Steps following him giving her his back

(Gun cocks) the girl held a gun aiming at his back

"Where is the money ?" A Direct Rough Call

"I Dunno what are you talking about"

"Don't fool me. I must return it to HIM"

"Why don't you ask for help, my help ?"

"I'm pathetic woman what benefit you'll have from helping me. all men are same. I'm tired of all of this"

"So ask me for help"

"Don't pity me"

"I'm not" he was about to turn & face her

 **"** **Don't turn over I swear I'll shoot"** she cried desperately

"I saved you once and I'll save you again. no matter what happen, you can ask for help. Its because I love you, Youko I never had such feeling So ..." he turned to see no one is there, the girl disappeared

(Ring ring) "Bad timing. What now ?" Yuu shouted

"Yuu, Daisy requested you"

"So finally, He decided.. I'm on way, Shiratori"

Yuu hung up & shouted high in the Sky " **DAMMN IT. Why can't I save her, What should I do Agon ?, help me like you always did. damn it damn it damn it DAAMMNIT"** He held his head while screaming in agony and pain

* * *

"What took you so long ?" Shima asked

"Sorry, where is he ?"

"This way"

Yuu entered an interrogation room and sat in front of Daisy who was sitting with both legs on the desk acting like free-care cat

"Ha, you seem relaxed" Yuu asked

"Thats my line. Is it because you are in your Den ?"

"You are mistaken. Here I only have one ally no more no less"

"What about your master ?"

"You wanna a _continue ?,_ hmph after you destroyed my family I became a wanderer. _I met your old man.."_

Daisy's look changed and he barely held back his furious after he stood up, shaping his hands into fists

"He treated me nicely and helped me a lot. he asked for a favour to save his son who mislead his path

"Don't joke with me, I wasn't mislead. It was my choice"

"You FOOL. Do you think Dragon will save you though he was the one who sat you up this one"

"What are you talking about ?!"

"You still have a choice. Help me. Its not late"

"Do you think I seek forgiveness. I threw all that past once..."

"So why are you still linger for it !"

"Huh"

 _"_ _DAISY_ : _isn't a name of a bomb. Its the name of the flower your sister favoured"_

"Yuu, you bastard" he tried to attack him but Yuu punched him good and held his clothes violently but the guards took daisy to his cell and Yuu went with Shima "Is that all ?"

"yes, I'll call you later"

"Be sure to tell if you going somewhere ?"

Yuu turned to her & smiled "Of Course"

* * *

That Night...

Yuu returned back for Tokyo

While Daisy stood up from that cold floor he is sitting on & shot his eyes far from the small window in his cell then looked in the piece of paper that Yuu slipped it in his clothes while holding him earlier

#03152...# phone no.

"Hello. Who is it ?!" -Weak sick voice answered the call-

"..." Daisy froze in his spot recognizing the Voice

"Is that you _Ryouga_ . I know Its you"

"...Where are you ?"

"In Marado" -isolated island near Korea-

The boy is crying silently listening to his father's voice

" _Do you remember how it was our life, just the three of us & how you could smile happily when it needed nothing to smile_"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I made a wrong decision. What should I do. I'm alone in prison I..." (sob sob)

"Don't cry. Its not too late to decide and remember you are not alone"

"Daisy, hurry up" Officer called

"Thanks father"

" _Always Remember Hate won't bring nothing except Hate, Don't think that everyone has a predetermined Destiny, You hold you destiny between your hands_ _"_

Daisy looked to the Officer, I want to see the man named _Shiratori_

* * *

Next morning outta The Station.. In _Tokyo_ ,

"Yuu, over here" Chizuru waved for the boy carrying his luggage

"Hi chizuru.." He looked fascinated by how beautiful she got

The girl hugged him "Where have you been ,I couldn't reach you at all and I didn't know a thing about you from Yagi... then that man Shiratori came and give me that phone I waited for you till you called yesterday. What's going on ?!"

"slow down... You became a grown up, I guess" the boy smiled

She laughed "How do I look like?"

"You grew in some places" He teased her "...I need a place"

"My flat is empty, I'm living with sis"

"How is she ?"

"She got married"

"Congratulations"

The girl exclaimed from his behaviour

Shortly, They both reached the flat. It was a one in a Fancy tower. it was an average & Moderate wealthy flat.

"Thanks Chizu"

"Yuu.. Uhmm...what happened during those years, Where did you go? I looked for you at first"

"Then What?!"

"I knew I couldn't find you. Cuz you decided to leave to take away all the harm and leave.. You left to protect me"

"You still as smart as you was, That's why I didn't leave you a message. I know you'd understand"

"Even your mother was"

"My mother!"

"Yes, I visit them from time to time"

"Thanks for doing so"

"... you've changed ! You became more talkative, Hhhh"

"Isn't it better that way ?"

"Yeah, But We were worried about you"

"Don't worry I'm strong I'm different now I swear, everything is gonna be fine"

"I believe in you, Should I spend the night here ?"

"Don't worry. Yagi will come"

"Yuu... Did you have..."

"What !"

"Hhhhh, nothing. Okay. I'll prepare you food & Go"

The girl made him dinner & already packed some meals in the fridge. Yuu wished her a nice trip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuu returns Tokyo where everything began.. He followed Youko and been preparing for war but His ILLNESS is getting the best of him.. Stay tuned for Youko's decision**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 5**

Then Later At Night Yagi came

"Welcome back" The green haired boy laughed throwing himself on the couch in front of Yuu

"So... What's going on ?"

"Dragon is here in Tokyo as well as your girl"

"Is she with him ?"

"No, but she seems in a hurdle. She didn't kill you after all"

"That Idiot"

"You the idiot. For taking some assassin after your ass under your wing, Now they gonna finish you both"

Yuu stood up calling seriously "Yagi, I need one last favour. Be careful"

They talked for hours then he left

"Now, I've to see my old man"

Youko walking alone in the darkness, a group of Men bumped into her

"Hello pretty, why don't you come with us ?" she ignored them

"Dragon-san wanna you dead. he sent us to take you down but what about a deal: come with us, the boys wanna play...ha.. wait"

She rushed to him desperately before he continued.. **she was also a bit of Tiger**

* * *

After a while.. Yuu was preparing his things thats when his phone rang

Yuu answered "..."

"Yuu" fade voice calling on the phone

"Youko, Youko where are you ?" saying worried

"Down...stairs"

Yuu quickly jumped but then he stopped in his places & returned his room to get himself armed. He took the Elevator all the building down to see a badly beaten girl-lying in pain on the ground- he took her back to this room at the 40th floor. She had a high fever.

He changed her clothes and gave her medicine

Next morning the girl woke up to see an IV dangling beside her and The smell of delicious food.

She walked to see Yuu is cooking

"You are awake?!, good for you"

She avoided him walking back to the bed she stopped in front of a mirror to see herself with bandages & having herself treated then She tilted her head down to see herself wearing a long white chemise over her undies

Yuu quickly stuttered "Ah... that... the Doc. Said to undress you cuz of your fever, I... closed my eyes" raising his hand conjoining his fingers while making his thumb touching his Pinkie as in Scout's Oath

She looked at him but he hurriedly ran to kitchen "porridge is burning"

And while Yuu been preparing the lunch, The girl took a stroll in that wide Flat. Till he called "Lunch is Ready, Youko"

They both sat on the table as Yuu served her lunch

"I've to tell you sth." She hesitantly said

"Ngh...you don't have. Eat first, get better" he quickly interrupted

"You like me, don't you ?" teasing him as she tried to change the Subject

"Hhhhhhhhh, I think **you** like me. you followed me like a stalker from Yokohama to Tokyo"

They laughed like always till Night fell. He gave her another IV

"I'm fine already" She refused taking her medics but Yuu..

"Listen, If you take this IV for 3 days, you should be fine for 3 years. Its a 3-3 method"

While giving her another VI, The girl teased "You saw everything!"

"Hhhhh, I said I closed my eyes"

Next morning at a cafe near the building

"morning, What's your order ?"

"I want sth. Sweet, girls would like" Yuu ordered

"Caramel latte? Caramel macchiato?"

(Ring ring) Yuu put his earpiece to hear the conversation between Youko & Dragon on her phone

"What do you want, sir ?" The part timer said

He shouted "anything sweet already"

"Okay one or two... two"

《"Dragon-san give me more time, I swear he trusts me blindly now"

"You wanna your sister, right?"

"Please keep her safe. I swear I'll get your money & the drugs"

...》

The girl hung up when Yuu came

"Ah, Yuu. you came back. I just woke up"

He smiled & waved for her happily "come... You should drink sweet things when you are sick"

"Ah, that's sweet and nice"

"But really, How did you get my address?"

"When I gave you your phone, I installed an app called WeWhere. It allows its users to locate each other"

"Very interesting" He smiled cheerfully

The girl walked to her room when Yuu went out

She closed the door and sat on floor crying in silence " _how could he smile like that? how can he be so cheerful? he's on a war against that man and he knew that I'm his enemy, why, why?_ "

* * *

An Hour later Yuu entered with lots of bags

"Ah you went shopping ?"

"Yeah"

"I wanted to come" jokingly laughed

"So lets go on a date" Seriously said

"That doesn't mean that I like you" with a painful fake smile

"You can try" he smiled then went unpacking

"..."

The girl's smile vanished and she started crying voicelessly suddenly,

Yuu startled "Wha... are you still sick !"

"..Ngh.. Why"

"?!"

 **"** **Why are you so nice to me? why don't you kick me out?, I'm deceiving You. I've always did. I tried to kill you a week ago but yet you.. you just look at me with that smile I can't bear to watch"**

"Youko, its Okay"

 **"** **Its not, Don't treat me nicely when I'm the worst. I don't know what to do, I'm tired... Don't come near me"**

"Youko"

 **"** **Don't look at me with caring eyes, I don't know if you are also deceiving me and using me for your own good or you taking pity on me"**

He tried to approach her but she ran out the flat. Yuu suddenly collapsed coughing blood and heavy nosebleed

He barely took out his phone and called Yagi

Youko stopped trembling calling his name mesmerized over the scene of blood. Yagi came... the girl opened the door frightened

'What's she doing here ?'

"Yuu is..." (sob sob)

Yagi rushed in to see him lying with heavy nosebleed

He brought up a bottle from his pocket and gave him a bill & changed his clothes then put him in bed then he came out to see the girl is standing in fear

(Ding dong) the door bell rang, Yagi went to open to see Chizuru is standing out there

"Ah Yagi, did Yuu called you ?"

'...Damn what's with this situation ? Poor Yuu'

Youko came to see who is on the door

The two girls in Unity " _WHO IS SHE_ ?!"

Mins. Later

The 2 girls were sitting alone in the living room

"How is Yuu ?" chizuru asked

Youko "he is fine sleeping inside [ I don't know why I should lie to her, that Yagi ordered me to say that ]... What's your relation with Yuu chizuru-san ?"

"I'm more like his family... Ah you are my guest let me make you sth. ?"

The girl went to the kitchen with a suspicious face about the girl and while she was making the tea, _she found the bottle of bills_ In A Moment of shock, She ran into Yuu's room out of blue to see Yagi nursing him an IV .

And blood mudded clothes thrown on floor. Yagi concluded what she is thinking as he saw the bottle in her hand

"Chizuru, Its not what you are thinking"

 **"** **Out... get out"**

"Chizuru wait"

 **"** **GET THE HELL OUT"**

"Let me tell you..."

 **"** **YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING, WHY NOW !"**

Yagi went out grabbing Youko's hand and the both left the house

"Yagi-san, what's going on ?"

"Let me say it clear..., Yuu is damn sick he is barely holding up"

"No way.. but he... He always smiles cheerfully"

" _He smiles to trick the fear inside him_ "

"I didn't know"

"I know everything about you"

"Wha.. !" Gasped with Wide Eyes

"I just have one favour *he held her shoulders earnestly* He sees you as his family so please, don't make Yuu loses his family for the second time"

Meanwhile

"Chizuru why are you crying ?" Yuu opened his eyes after hearing sobbing

(Sob sob)

"I'm not gonna die its not even phase 2"

"But you are so sick and whole this time you didn't tell me"

"I've been taking sedatives to hold it down. I swear after all this ruckus I'll have my operation and be fine"

The girl continued crying in misery "I'm scared that you'd leave me too. I wish Agon was there, I miss him too much...(sob sob)"

"Don't stop now, one more min. And I'll cry with you"

"you know,... Your father's anniversary.."

"Ah about that- I need a favour..."

(Ding dong)

Chizuru opened the door to Youko

"Yuu told me about you. he treats you nice for real. he really cares for you but I..., I don't trust you - _Hurt him & I won't, forgive you-"_

Chizuru left after delivering a threat. Youko walked to That Guy's room

"Yuu, are you okay ?"

"Where is Chizu ?"

"... She left"

"I'm fine, don't worry... Hey, Youko Why are you looking down. Its not like its your fault, Hhhh—Cough-Cough"

"Stay still. I'll make you sth. Good now"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter.. 6**

Next morning Yuu woke up to see from his window. Nishiyama is standing with Youko. He quickly pretended to be asleep when She returned Dispirited

"I'm back Yuu, are you up ?"

"I'm now"

"Let me prepare Breakfast first" Yuu went to watch her cooking and he looked down like crying

 _"_ _What's wrong ?"_ She asked seriously

 _"_ _No *_ he rubbed his eyes smiling _* I just remembered someone dear to me, he always cooked for me"_

 _"_ _Ha!"_

 _"_ _Thanks, Youko. For letting me remember how nice to have someone cook for you"_

The girl hold her chest in pain when Nishiyama's words ran cross her mind {Kill him before we send someone for both of you}

"Yuu, Uhmm... About that offer... is it still on?"

"The date ! yeah of course"

"Ok lets go today"

They went out, had fun, took pictures. They were like a young couple trying so herd to act normally & enjoy their date till they went to karaoke. The girl kept singing after drinking till she snapped shouting and breaking things cursing & swearing till she collapsed fatigued

Yuu piggybacked her home with sad look risen on his face ' _For real, how would you kill me in that condition ?_ '

* * *

In the home "here you are" he lain her down on the sofa she began regaining her conscious. She opened her eyes slowly to see sniper laser pointed to his head out from the window , she pulled him behind the sofa & kissed him accidently -looking at the window- then she went up shouting "didn't I tell you, don't leave the blinds up"

Quietly he said "Okay, lets close the blinds" ?

She touched her lips blushing, looking down "S_sorry"

"Tomorrow, I've to go somewhere. Can you go with me?" He asked

She nodded in agreement

Next morning at a graveyard. Yuu is standing in front of a grave Tablet with a name { **Onozki Kurikawa** }

A black car parked nearby. his uncle and his mother with his sister came while Chizuru standing by them

"Youko, can you wait for me here ?"

"Who are they ?"

"My mom and sis"

'Dragon didn't tell me about them. he must don't know'

Sheigo came to him while his mother & sis away with Chizuru

"Long time no see Unc"

"I brought them like you asked" His Uncle smiled wearing his Fancy suit so fitting on him The **CEO** of the Company

"Thanks for always taking care of them"

"..."

"Unc about that night, I said a lot of things I wasn't aware of it"

He hugged him "You are my nephew, I forgave you ages ago"

He went for The old woman but not that old, She seemed respectful quiet lady with sad facial complexes stuck to her face

"Hello mom, how have you been ?"

"Fine" hesitantly said

"Yuu, I missed you so much" his sister said enthusiastically

"Me too, sis" he smiled

"Mom, where are you living now?"

"In _Osaka_ "

"That's good"

"Oka-san (mother), I'm sorry if I made sth. Wrong, forgive me" then left

"Chizuru-chan, what happened to my son ?"

"Yuu changed for better" chizuru said quietly

"he became differently strong ?!"

"don't worry, he will be fine"

 _"_ _I don't want him to do sth. Dangerous. I sinned in his right years ago. I wronged him & I felt sorry for him. I really worry on my son after all_"

"I can't tell you but he is doing sth. Important right now. He wants your support"

'Yuu forgive me and take care of yourself' the woman thought

He waved for them with a broad smile

"Mother, why are you crying ?"

"I'm just happy that he can smile like that again"


	7. Chapter 7

**Unable to deceive the man she fell for. Youko left the house, decided to confront Dragon, What is Yuu going to do.. the Long waited clash is finally here**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 7**

 ** _Next night,..._**

Yuu returned home to find Youko left a letter for him and disappeared, Yuu quickly called Yagi

"About that favour ?!"

"I'll go now. What happened?" Yagi replied

"Youko, She intends to die"

"Did she return to Dragon ?... Are you going now ?! He is far stronger than you"

" _Who Knew More, Can Conquer The World._ I'm going now but first I've to make **some calls.** **Yagi Be Careful, Please"**

Yuu went downstairs to see 2 men waiting for them

"Okay, guide me"

They took him for _The Blue Casino_

"You've gotta be fu** kidding me" ?

They frisked him "Go in"

Yuu went to see the girl is shouting

 **"** **I give up. if you wanna kill me, do it. Just don't hurt him. I can't do that anymore"**

"Yuu-kun, You are finally here" a huge man called with a hoarse voice. Sitting in luxury on a stage like A king in his turfs

"Yuu !, what the hell are you doing here ? I don't wanna you here" Youko shouted

"Do you wanna be saved ?" asked her strongly

(Sob Sob)

"Do you wanna live ?" he asked again

"Whenever I'm with you I hate it.. my life, I hate you; you always smile like that, you always cheer me up. I'm so tired of this. Save.. save me" she cried in tears. He looked forward and shouted

 ** _"_** ** _Swamura Ryuuhei the Owari Dragon,_** a well known boxer killed his opponent intentionally and got his license stopped. After that you went down underground, gathering thugs till you formed the _Syndicate"_

"Wow, you really did your HW_ nothing less from the _Little bastard_ who killed his old man and ran away in despair"

Youko looked in surprised as the Man laughed "Its not my fault, He was hooked on drugs.. Its his own damn fault. But you chose to pursue us, Going against me.. you know why I didn't get rid of you at first; Cuz you were my type. I shall ask you again. Join me, Little bastard. I'd like use someone of your Calibre"

Yuu took a step forward covering The girl

"Is it Fun using people here and there then getting rid of them after being bored with them ?"

" **You who don't know the pleasure of blood, won't know how can** ** _We_** **be addicted to it...** "

"Lets cut the crap, I wanna the girl back"

Dragon snapped his finger → Nishiyama came

"Long time no see kid" the 2 men sat on a table "lets play your game **Poker** ** _._** If You win you can have the girl but her hand will be cut and if you lost you can't have her and your hand will face the same. _In both cases a hand will be cut"_ then he threw a large knife on the table

The girl looked in fear

He smiled "don't worry I'll get you safe out of here"

"How brave of you !" ?

From the first Round, Yuu won leaving the whole arena in shock -of course Yuu is master in reading people's expressions & Knowing there secrets thats why he could predict that Nishiyama already marked the winning cards thats why Yuu won-

Nishiyama shouted angrily "you bastard, you decided to save yourself. Damn you... Hahaha okay BRING THE GIRL" Nishiyama turned to grab the girl

(Hell yeah) -the underlings on uproar-

 ** _(Bang)_** Yuu stabbed his own hand with the knife

"Wha... !" they all stopped just gazing in blood -flowing on the table- with fearful eyes

Nishiyama shouted "that's not the deal" _ Yuu twisted the knife in his hand

"Will you satisfy till I be crippled ?" ?

Nishiyama stepped back Shocked from his animosity

Youko went rushing ripping a piece of her clothes and tied his cut

Both teens are walking away

(Clap clap) "Wonderful, Its like the rumours, you really are the real thing"

"What do you want ?"

"I'm just wondering why would you go this far against us and hurt yourself for a mere woman? You did all bad deeds that can't be redeemed, to reach your little throne, Would you throw all of this at the end"

 _"_ _Back then, I've been spy for Yakuza, I've pulled scams on others, I enslaved another in debts, I lead others to die... all of that not to reach that throne,...I wanted to be stopped, Someone kill me.. I have a terminal brain tumour in my head, I left my mother & sister, Attempted to kill my father. waiting for heaven to punish me, But nothing happened after I had done all bad thing in this world , No mater how I wanted to end my lousy life, Nothing happened... but now I want to live... I've a reason to live"_ Youko looked down in shame but Yuu held her hand firmly

"all of that for her"

"Probably!, How can You know ?"

"I'm a people person"

He threw a gun to her "Youko, your sister is free in Yokohama"

She looked seriously

"...If you shot him"

"Hahahahaha, so mean Dragon-san" Nishiyama

The girl slowly pointed the gun towards Yuu

"Look, she doesn't love you"

Youko shouted "You miscalculated, you are not people person as you call... Actually I love Yuu more than I fear you"

She aimed at him and fired but it wasn't loaded

"Wrong, You should fear me more" He said on his phone "kill the child"

 _"_ _Okay, sir"_ -someone in Yokohama-

"As for you , Yuu. I prepared something more amusing"

On a large screen

* * *

-In **Osaka** -

Shima is threatening Yuu's family -mother & sister- and chizuru who was them

"Why are you doing that, Shima ?" Chizuru stood saying

"A woman's heart changes fast. I got lost in my despairs then Dragon-san brought me back. I couldn't accomplish anything in my job but he favoured me he didn't treat me nice he used me to win & I used him to survive. He is the worst person you can imagine, not even Yuu could bring down someone who were in hell... ha why are you smiling I'm gonna shoot, you know ?"

"Hhhhh sorry, don't worry Oka-san" (mother). Your _Dragon may be the worst but Yuu he is_ _hell_ _itself..._ Yuu foresaw all of these. he knew that you are betraying him since you began selling him your body"

"...how you !"

"Yagi told me. you are just a mere tool in Yuu's hand & even that Dragon"

(Ring ring) Shima replied "shoot them"

"Yes, Dragon-san"

( **Bang** ) The woman were sniped and fell wounded as a bullet peirced her shoulder

Dragon stood staring at the screen

Yuu looked to him

"Do you think I'm so idiot. Of course I would sent someone after her"

"Are you prepared to die ?"

"I can die any moment, Its **LIVING** What takes real **COURAGE** "

" **Nishiyama** "

"Finally, I got to shoot the legendary little bastard. actually I wanted to hit you since the first time we met... now I'm gonna shoot you with that, Do you remember it ? its the pistol you gave me. I never used it, I saved it for you & I'm gonna shoot you with your own toy then I'm gonna shoot the woman and watch you die "

"Don't do it" Yuu calmly said

-grin-

"Bang" Nishiyama fell dead ss the Gun backfired

"I told him,_ COME AT ME IF YOU WANNA CRAWL TO YOUR DEATH" Yuu shouted & everyone got back

(Ring ring) Yuu's phone rang. The whole Arena froze in fear from that fearsome Man. he replied →

 **"** **All done"** A strange voice said

"Thanks, Daisy"

 **"** **Daisy** **!?"** Dragon Gasped

Yuu gave the phone to the crying Youko

{Nee-chan (sis) its me. Ojii-san (Unc) took me out, He said we are gonna meet you, I can't wait to see you}

"Is that you Sei... I'm coming. Wait for me"

She looked to Yuu

 **"** **How** **!"** Dragon shouted

"The man you abandoned, once again could choose his right path. Daisy asked for my help after you set him up and he did well"

Dragon held his gun and aimed...

" _That's for agon_ " Yuu said while ducking the girl down

Yagi in the darkness pressed on a detonator button to explode the whole casino on fire.

* * *

Later the police came. Shiratori came from Osaka. Dragon got crushed and died while the others were injured and in prison

"Thank you, Shiratori-San"

"No, Thank you. Dragon is dead, the Syndicate fell, Shima got arrested"

Youko met sei who came by a chopper with Daisy

She hugged her strongly "thanks everyone"

"Thanks Daisy" Yuu looked to Him

"No, Thank you"

"I still wanna you by my side. Would you come with me?"

Youko looked to him, He smiled

"Sorry Daisy, I meant Us. would you come with us ?"

"Sure I wanna try again"

Yagi came and gave him a paper written on it [Hospitalization Application]

"Ah its time for this, Thanks Yagi tell Chizu I'm gonna do it"

Yagi smiled " finally its over, but keep in touch"

"I'll" then he left with Youko

"Yuu, Are you gonna do your operation &... be with me ?!" she blushed little. He held her hands and kissed it gently.. looking in her eyes he said

 _"_ _Of course, As you are my whole_ _REASON_ _for living & Its a reason worth protecting_"

* * *

 **For more awesome stories check in my account..And excuse me for my mistakes, English is not my native language.. I'm still improving and writing more... Stay tuned**


End file.
